


Windows to the Soul

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had always loved the colour of Bones’ eyes, that deep shade of hazel that seemed so rare and ultimately special to Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows to the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote as comment-fic for the [Daily Doctor/Daily Captain post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/475550.html) on the [jim_and_bones LJ community](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com). The comm needs to be joined to see the pretty pictures.

Jim had always loved the colour of Bones’ eyes, that deep shade of hazel that seemed so rare and ultimately special to Jim. He loved the way that Bones’ eyes turned stormy and dark when the doctor was angry, or warm and gentle when he was relaxed and happy. He loved the way the skin creased between Bones’ brows as the doctor concentrated, dark lashes dipping low to hide his eyes from the world for a while.

Bones, himself, pretended not to notice, internally amused by the close scrutiny that Jim regarded him with, interest clear within the captain’s gaze. In turn, Bones found it hard to meet Jim’s eyes; not because he was being disrespectful, but because he found Jim’s eyes arresting. They were the brightest blue, a shade that was always open and friendly, yet ultimately, endlessly curious and mysterious.

Both pretended they didn’t notice the other’s regard and their attention to each other’s eyes, those windows to the soul that both men found endlessly fascinating., except, of course, when they kissed. Only at that time, did they meet each other’s gazes and know everything they needed to know about the other, entirely through the eyes.


End file.
